1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box for assortment of articles such as audio cassettes and compact discs (CD). The storage box of the present invention is easy to assemble during the manufacturing process, has a flexible sliding door provided within the housing of the storage box to prevent the accumulation of dust on the flexible sliding door, and is able to bear more weighty objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional cassette storage device for audiocassettes and CDs cassettes is generally sold as an integral which is formed by complicated manufacturing process and often without a door design so that dust or dirt may easily deposit thereupon. Therefore, after being exposed to the atmosphere for a long time, a layer of dust often collect on the stored tapes or CDs.
There is another type of cassette storage device which is provided with a plate for use as a door. Such can prevent the stored objects from accumulating dust. However, it needs extra space for pulling the door open. This makes it inconvenient to use.
A cassette storage device having a slidable door has been designed recently. As can be seen in FIG.1, the slidable door is a collapsible flexible sliding door (B) which is formed by attaching several unit plates (A) to a fabric sheet with each sheet parallel to the other. The flexible sliding door (B) is then fitted into the guiding grooves (C1) of the storage device (C) and can slide therethrough. The flexible sliding door (B) covers the upper and the front side of the lateral faces of the storage device (C). It can protect the stored cassettes from dust and does not occupy extra space when operating the flexible sliding door.
Because the upper face of the above described storage device (C) is of a flexible structure, the storage device of the flexible-door type remains defective.
First, the flexible top surface of the door can not support heavier articles, and if someone casually places something heavy upon the top surface of the door and leaves it there for a long time out of carelessness, it may cause deformation of and even damage to the door. As a result, the door will no longer be easy to slide along the guiding grooves.
Second, the clearance between every two unit pieces of sheets of the door easily collects dust and is difficult to clean.
Third, since the sliding door is installed directly on the walls of the cabinet of the storage device (C), the assembly of the device (C) is inconvenient.
Other known storage boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,795, 2,221,024, 2,233,938, 2,781,125, 3,897,871, 4,359,162, 4,544,213, 4,677,535, 4,627,535, 4,629,067, 3,608,741, 3,954,184, 4,411,481, 4,759,449, 4,768,661, and 4,7B2,949, Australia Patent No. 24278 and Japanese Patent No. 175182.